


Pero kahit ganito sana ay tandaan, gusto kong maging katulad mo, batman

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy RPF, Explicit Language, Gags, I don't mean to disrespect anyone, Imahinasyon lamang po, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Stereotypes, this is for fun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: Batang kamuntik gulpihin, sinalba ng batang bumibili ng suka!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	Pero kahit ganito sana ay tandaan, gusto kong maging katulad mo, batman

**Author's Note:**

> Sobrang gago ng idea na 'to guys. Imbes na thesis inaatupag ko, ito inuna ko. Ang laking kalokohan ng ambag ko sa bjyx community AHAHAHAHAHA. UNANG FIC KO DIN 'TO IN TAGLISH HAHAHAHA ANG LAKING KALOKOHAN.
> 
> Shoutout sa aking mga kahomies sa GGDD chat, mahal ko kayo at para sa inyo 'to.
> 
> Playlist suggested by [ @yiiibao ](https://twitter.com/yiiibao):  
1\. [ First Love by Republikan (ETO YUNG THEME SONG LOL) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94X_Jm-R7L4)  
2\. [ Kakaibabe by Donna Bartolome ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ascys0eBlqw)  
3\. [ Hayaan Mo Sila by Ex Battalion x O.C Dawgs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lg6hkvzlUlw)  
4\. [ Itsumo by Dice and K9 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akTLVd_kQUw)  
5\. [ Budots (Another version;Link to Yibo version below ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQhcRGj-tp0&feature=youtu.be)  
6\. [ Mr. Right by Kim Chiu ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLvOwMTbEw0)  
7\. [ Jumbo Hotdog ny Masculados (PARA SAYO TO, BIG BAD BOSS!) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6MH0HKaiR0M)
> 
> Notable Mention para maLSS kayo: [ Beep (3x) Ang Sabi ng Jeep (Dubi Dubi Dap Dap) by Willie Revillame ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYOhwkuAGx8)
> 
> SIGURADUHING NAKASOUNDTRIP BAGO MAGENJOY HAHAHHAAHAHA

Mistulang tadhana ang kanilang pagkikita. Hindi akalain ni Yibo na sa pagkakataon na siya'y talong-talo na sa buhay, may dadating na anghel upang i-salba siya mula sa mga nang-aaway sa kanya at magsasabi ng,

_"Kuya, pabili nga suka."_

Mainit noong araw na nakita ni Yibo ang anghel niya. Eh sinong hindi maiinitan sa suot niya, snapback na pula na hindi niya alam kung namantsahan lang o talagang design ng cap at makapal na striped yellow at black na t-shirt. Sama mo pa dyan yung napakahaba niyang left side bangs. Pero, okay lang yan. Titiisin niya ang init. Ch0oL k!hDzXs naman siya. Kasama niya ang kanyang jH3jH3 kUhHRo0 habang tumatambay sa tapat ng tindahan ni Aling Yu. Masungit si Aling Yu, pero kasama naman ng kUhHRo0 ang kanyang anak na si Zhuocheng kaya pinapayagan naman sila doon. Alam naman nilang ayaw sa kanila ni Aling Yu pero ayaw niya rin namang paalisin ang mga kaibigan ni Zhuocheng. Nabully kasi 'yon noon. Di kasi nila gets na lutang lang talaga lagi si Zhuocheng. Medyo konting alalay lang kasi minsan delikado na pagiging lutang niya. Laging nauuto 'yun sa mga scam na text na nanalo daw siya ng sampung milyon. Buti walang load 'to pangreply.

Ayun na nga, aligaga nanaman ang kUhHRo0 sa may tindahan ni Aling Yu. Wala nanaman silang magawa. Kaya, ayun, nagpapatugtog na lamang sila ng First Love ni Repablikan. Eto namang si Yuchen, kala mo kung sino makabirit eh. Mas masahol pa sa tilaok ng mga manok sa umaga. Konti na lang talaga, pipitik na 'tong si Yibo.

At, ayon, pumitik na nga.

Pinatay ni Yibo ang tumutugtog na telepono ni Yuchen at sumigaw. "Ang ingay ingay mo, bwiset!"

"Ano? Ako? Bwiset?" Naku po. May dumaan na taga-jH3jH3 0th3RsZ! Ayaw na ayaw ng kUhHRo0 sa jH3jH3 0th3RsZ. Sila yung nambully kay zhuocheng. Kala nila sila yung ch0oL k!hDzXs ng baranggay. Eh wala naman silang ginawa kundi manghamon ng fliptop sa tabi-tabi. Okay sana kung maayos-ayos sila magrap, eh kaso hindi eh. Mas maayos pa tumilaok si Yuchen kaysa sa kanila. 

Oh ayan. Nakikipag-away nanaman. Panigurado manghahamon 'to ng fliptop.

Lumapit ang kanilang Big Bad Boss kay Yibo at hinawakan ang kanyang collar. Amputa sobrang init, umalingasaw yung anghit ni Big Bad Boss. Grabe yung baho pre. Nananapak. "Aba, bago mo kong tawaging 'bwiset', talunin mo muna ako sa fliptop."

Anong sinabi ni Yibo kanina? 

Inirapan ni Yibo si Big Bad Boss. "Akala mo naman may binatbat 'yang kakatalak mo sa rap 'ko."

"Ano?!" Ang lapit na ng mukha ni Big Bad Boss. Jusko, yung hininga. Double kill tayo, boi. Nakita ni Yibo na itinaas ni Big Bad Boss ang kanyang kamao. Bago 'to ah.

"AWAY!! MAY AWAY!!" Ngawa ni Yubin habang tumatakbo papalayo. Salamat, Yubin. Laki mong tulong pre. Nakita niya si Yuchen na hinila si Zhuocheng papaloob ng kanilang tindahan. Kala mo siya may-ari eh. Sana tawagin nila si Aling Yu. Magaling man magrap si Yibo, wala pa ring binatbat ang kanyang patpating katawan sa dambuhalang ito.

Sa loob-looban ni Yibo, nagdadasal na lamang siya na hindi madumihan ang kanyang snapback. Gago, inipon niya yung paybhandred na cap ha. Bilang palamunin ng nanay niya, syempre tinago niya yung ipon niya. Mamaya ipangbili nanaman ng isda.

Nakita niyang dumaan ang kanyang mga alaala noong bata pa siya sa kanyang isip noong makita niyang lumapit ang kamao ni Big Bad Boss. Ipinikit ni Yibo ang kanyang mata para mabawasan ang kanyang takot nang may isang tahimik na boses na nagsalita.

"Kuya, pabili nga suka."

Napalingon si Yibo ng wala sa oras. Mukhang gulat na gulat din si Big Bad Boss. Di tumagal, kumunot nanaman ang noo nito. Syempre, di na 'to napansin ni Yibo kasi tutok na tutok mata niya sa binata sa harap niya. Iisang salita lamang ang napupunta sa isip niya habang tinititigan siya: dugyot. Tangina oo. Dugyutin talaga si koya. Pero gwapo. Cute. Gusto ni Yibo pisilin ang pisngi niyang hitik sa taba. 

Baka pwede ring halikan.

Nawala si Yibo sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni nang biglang sumigaw si Big Bad Boss. "Mukha ba 'kong nagbebenta ng suka?" Gustong sabihin ni Yibo na imbes na nagbebenta ng suka, mukha siyang naliligo sa suka.

Nagkibit-balikat ang lalaki. Hehe. kiYuHhHt m0hW pH03Zs. "Eh nasa harap ka ng tindahan?" Natawa si Yibo sa sinabi ni koya. Napatingin si koya sa kanya. Medyo matagal na titigan ang naganap. 

Aba. Mukhang patay na patay na yata 'tong b4Hd b0i na 'to.

Mas lalong nainis si Big Bad Boss. Binitawan niya si Yibo. Nalaglag si Yibo sa maalikabok na lupa. Tangina nitong Big Bad Boss na 'to, dinumihan pa yung bagong damit niya. First impressions are important. Dapat ch0oL k!hDzXs tayo sa harap ni crush. Ano kayang masasabi niya sa snapback niya? Nakakagwapo ba? Napangiti si Yibo habang naghihingalo sa pag-iimagine na sasabihan siyang gwapo ni koya.

"Gago 'to ah. Pinipilosopo mo pa ako?" Napatingin si Big Bad Boss sa hawak na bente ng binata. "Dahil bwinibwiset mo 'ko, akin na 'yang bente mo." Hinila ni Big Bad Boss ang bente mula sa kanya at saka umalis ng pagalit. Tumayo si Yibo mula sa kanyang inuupuan at pinagpagan ang sarili.

Tinignan ni Yibo ng mainit ang binata pero PG-13 lang kasi t4hmbUhy bh0iSz pa siya."Salamat." Tumango si Yibo sa direksyon ng binata. Ngunit, imbes na ngiti ang makita niya, mukhang naghihingalo si koya. Anong nangyayari sa kanya? Napahiran ba ng anghit ni Big Bad Boss si Yibo? Tatamaan talaga kay Yibo 'yong gagong 'yon.

"Kinuha niya 'yung pambili 'ko ng suka." Kinausap ng binata ang kanyang sarili. Napahawak siya sa kanyang ulo dahil sa pagpapanic. "Kinuha niya 'yung pambili 'ko ng suka."

"Ah..?" Ano bang meron sa suka at puro na lang suka ang bukambibig ng binata? Nagseselos na si Yibo ha.

Tumingin si koya kay Yibo. Hinawakan niya ito sa balikat at inalog-alog ang patpating bata. "Papatayin ako ng tita ko! Wala na 'kong pambili ng suka!" Syempre, walang naproprocess si Yibo kasi amputa kilig na kilig ang bata. Baka naman pwedeng bumaba pa 'yang kamay mo, kuya....

para hawakan ang nalulumbay na mga kamay ni Yibo.....

"Tapos na 'yung away?" Bigkas ni Yuchen habang sumisilip sa labas. Noong hindi na niya makita si Big Bad Boss, lumabas siya, dala-dala si Zhuocheng. Tangina nitong mga duwag na 'to. Daig pa si Nie Huaisan- ay, maling universe pala 'to.

"Yung suka ko! Yung suka ko!" Halos mapaiyak na si kuya habang hinihila ang kanyang buhok. Mukhang makakalbo na 'tong si koya. 'Wag muna, kuya, masyado pang maaga. Antayin mo 'yung The Untamed.

"Bakit ka naghahanap ng suka?" Tanong ni Yuchen sa kanya. Tumango si Zhuocheng.

"Ninakaw nung malaking mama 'yung bente ko! Papagalitan ako ni Tita!"

Napagasp si Zhuocheng. "Nanakawan 'ka!? Jusko, teka lang!" Dali-daling pumasok sa loob ng tindahan si Zhuocheng.

Baka iniisip niyo na kanina pa hindi dumadaldal si Yibo.

Okay pa naman siya, naghihingalo pa rin.

Commercial break over. Lumabas si Zhuocheng, may dala-dalang bote na nakatakip sa papel. "Eto, suka! Para hindi ka na mapagalitan!"

Napahiyaw si kuya sa ligaya at inakap ang bote. "Salamat! Salamat! Hindi na 'ko mapapagalitan!" Tumakbo siya papauwi. Tinitigan lamang ni Yibo ang binata.

Napatingin si Yibo sa kanyang mga sapatos. Hindi man lang siya nakapagpaalam sa binata. Hindi man lang niya natanong ang kanyang pangalan. Basta alam niya, dugyot siya. Malungkot siya. Hindi niya sinasabi, pero alam nina Yuchen na malungkot siya. 

"Ang drama-drama nanaman ni Yibo." Inangkas ni Yuchen ang kanyang braso sa balikat ni Yibo. "Bakit ka nanaman nagdadrama?"

Nainis lalo si Yibo. "Tangina mong duwag ka."

"Sorry na! Hindi ko rin alam kung paano tatalunin si Big Bad Boss eh?! Saka na 'pag tuli na 'ko!" 

Sinuntok ni Yibo ang braso ng kanyang gagong kaibigan at umuwi na sa kanila.

* * *

Sa kabilang panig naman....

"Tita!" Masayang sigaw ng binata sa kanyang tita noong makauwi na siya. Inirapan lang siya ng tita niya.

"O ano, nakabili ka na ng suka?"

"Opo!" Binigay ni kuya ang boteng nakatakip sa papel. "Eto na po!"

Binuksan ng kanyang tita ang takip ng bote sa itaas. Napakunot siya ng noo sa kanyang naamoy.

"Tarantado kang bata ka! Patis 'tong dala mo! Saan mo nanaman ginastos yung bente ko?!"

Napalo ng ilang beses si kuya. Noong gabing 'yon, pinagdasal ng binata na sana mapagalitan din si Unique Salonga.

Syempre, sa kabilang dako, oo, napagalitan siya dahil namimigay-migay nanaman siya ng paninda.

* * *

Lumaki si Yibo at ang jH3jH3 kUhHRo0. Nawala sa uso ang pagiging jeje kaya naman ay naging hypebeast na lang sila. Pero, sa pagkakataong ito, dahil sila ay may sari-sariling trabaho, hypebeast sila na may kakayahan naman talagang maging hypebeast. Si Yuchen ay naging singer. Akalain mo 'yon? Dating manok, ngayon kaya na magvibrato. Ayon, kakakanta niya ng First Love ay may pumatol sa kanya na voice producer at naging kaduet niya pa, parehas sa paggawa ng cover ng kanta at sa buhay. Nakakatawa at ang kapatid pa ni Zhuocheng ang pumatol. Tagal na palang bet ni ate mo girl ang manok ni Yuchen ay este boses.

Si Yubin naman, naging k-pop idol. Ang unang kanta nila ay tinawag na, "Run Away". Laging pinagdadasal ni Yibo na madapa si Yubin sa stage habang ginagawa niya yung patakbo nilang dance step. 

Si Yibo naman, naging artista din. Nagsimula siyang k-pop idol, pero di tumagal, naging actor siya. Naging professional racer din siya. Oh di ba ang daming ganap. 

Ang pinakaimportante dyan ay nagkajowa na siya na actor din. Noong una niya itong makita, sinabi ng puso ni Yibo na nakikilala niya ang taong ito. Noong una, hindi niya maintindihan ang kanyang puso, Ngunit, noong tumagal, naintindihan niya. 

Nakilala niya ito ng lubusan sa "The Untamed". Mas matanda siya kay Yibo ng anim na taon, pero hindi ito naging hadlang upang maunawaan niya si Yibo at maibaba ang lahat ng kanyang mga pader na nakapaligid sa kanyang puso. Kapag kasama niya si Xiao Zhan, nawawala ang lahat ng kanyang takot at kahinaan. Hindi nito kailanman hinusgahan si Yibo. Tinanggap niya si Yibo ng buong puso, kahit na marami siyang pagkakamali, kahit na marami siyang tingin niyang pagkukulang sa sarili niya. Para kay Xiao Zhan, sapat na si Yibo. Ito ang unang beses ni Yibo na mahalin siya ng buong buo ng iisang tao. Hindi nagbago ang patpating katawan ni Yibo, kaya't hindi niya mapagtanto kung paano niya minamahal si Xiao Zhan ng lubus-lubusan. Sa unang pagkakataon sa kanyang buhay, hindi na siya natatakot harapin ang hinaharap, basta andyan is Xiao Zhan.

Maraming nagsasabi na mukha namang walang pakialam si Yibo sa kanyang minamahal, ngunit si Xiao Zhan na mismo ang magsasabi na hindi ito totoo. Minamahal ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan ng buo. Hindi kasi nila nakikita si Yibo sa mga tahimik na gabi nilang magkasama, kuntento na marinig ang pintig ng puso ng isa't isa. Hindi kasi nila nakikita ang araw-araw na pag-aalay ni Yibo ng oras at pagsisikap sa kanilang relasyon. Ilang beses man silang paglayuin ng kanilang mga schedule sa trabaho, lagi't laging uuwi naman sila sa bisig ng kanilang minamahal. Nag-aaway man sila, ngunit alam nila kung paano makinig at pag-isahin muli ang kanilang mga puso. Alam nila na sa bawat araw, pipiliin nila ang isa't isa.

Hindi nakalimutan ni Yibo si kuyang dugyot. Habang lumalaki siya, naging inspirasyon niya si kuya sa iba't ibang klase ng bagay ('wag niyo na tanungin). Sabi nga nila, perslab never dies. Kaya ayon, kahit na tumanda na siya't nagkajowa, natatandaan pa rin niya ang kanyang unang inibig. Dahil sa kanya, natuto si Yibo na magmahal ng ibang tao.

Noong isang day-off ni Yibo at ni Xiao Zhan na magkasabay, napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta sa concert ni Zhuocheng (na, surprise!, isang singer na din). Nagpunta sila sa MOA Arena ng maaga para hindi masabayan ang pagpunta ng mga fans ni Zhuocheng. Habang inaantay na magsimula ang concert sa kanilang suite sa taas ng lowerbox, nagkwekwentuhan ang magkasintahan. Napangiti na lamang si Xiao Zhan bigla. Tinanong ni Yibo kung bakit.

"Eh kasi, kilala ko na talaga si Zhuocheng noon pa. Hindi lang ako nagpakilala. Nakatira pa ako kay Tita noon. PInabili kasi niya ako ng suka, eh nung andun na ako sa may tindahan, may malaking mama na kamuntikan nang gulpihin yung isang bata. Edi sinabi ko yung unang pumasok sa isip ko: _Kuya, pabili nga suka_." Sabay tawa si Xiao Zhan.

Teka. Naaalala ni Yibo 'to ah.

"Nabitawan naman niya yung bata, kaso kinuha naman yung pambili ko! Edi to the rescue 'tong si Zhuocheng. Ewan ko kung bangag lang talaga siya o di niya lang napansin, pero yung binigay niya sakin patis." Tawang-tawa si Xiao Zhan na hinampas-hampas na niya si Yibo. Syempre, nanghampas din si Yibo az an aggressive.

Pero, teka???? Naaalala niya talaga 'to???

Doon narealize ni Yibo. "Tangina. Ikaw yung dugyot."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Xiao Zhan. "Excuse me????"

"Oo, gago, ikaw yung dugyot!" Tuwang-tuwa si Yibo. Kung ganon, ibig sabihin....Si Xiao Zhan ang first love ni Yibo?

Putangina may nakikinig naman pala sa itaas! Pinagtagpo muli sila ng landas!

Habang nagsasayaw si Yibo sa tuwa sa kanyang utak, nakakunot na ang noo ni Xiao Zhan. "Anong dugyot kasi?"

Huminga ng malalim si Yibo kasi hindi niya alam kung paano ikwekwento kay Xiao Zhan ang lahat ng pangyayari. "Ako 'yun." Sabi ni Yibo. "Ako 'yung batang ginugulpi nun."

"Ha? Ikaw?" Napaisip si Xiao Zhan bago siya muling tumawa. "Shet, ikaw yung jejemon!"

Umirap si Yibo. "Oo, at ang gwapo 'kong jejemon noon."

Ngumiti lamang si Xiao Zhan at tinapik ang pisngi ni YIbo. "Oo na, gwapo na." Ngunit, hinampas muli ni Xiao Zhan si Yibo. "Tangina mo ha, anong dugyot?!"

"Malay ko ba bakit ang dugyot mo non?!" Tumawa na rin si Yibo habang pilit na nilalapit si Xiao Zhan sa kanya. "Basta ang alam ko, ikaw first love 'ko."

Sinapak ni Xiao Zhan si Yibo. Medyo malakas siz. Mukhang magpapantal. "Magsabi ka bago ka magtatatalak ng ganyan! Gusto mo ba akong mamatay ng maaga?! Aatakihin ako sa puso!"

Binigyan niya si Xiao Zhan ng mapusok na ngiti bago ito hinalikan sa labi. "Totoo naman, bakit ko pa ipagkakaila?"

"Ehem, testing....Sisimulan ko na po concert ko." Narinig nila mula sa harap ang malalim na boses ni Zhuocheng. Natawa na lamang ang dalawa dahil di nila gets bakit pa kailangan ni Zhuocheng magpaalam sa audience. Saka bakit sobrang bait? 'Di talaga nagbago si Zhuocheng mula pagkabata.

"Ang unang kanta ko po ay para sa aking mga kaibigan na nandito ngayon." Kumaway si Yibo sa kanya, at binigyan siya ng middle finger. Napatawa na lamang si Zhuocheng.

Tumugtog ang synthesizers sa background. Tumugtog na rin ng gitara si Zhuocheng. Niyakap ni Yibo si Xiao Zhan at hinalikan ang kanyang noo.

_"Saan darating ang mga salita...."_

**Author's Note:**

> Grabe isang go ko 'to sinulat hahahha ganyan ko sila kamahal.
> 
> Dahil sa tweet na 'to, lagi ko na naaalala si Wang Zhuocheng kapag tumutugtog yung "Mundo". RETWEET NIYO BILANG PASASALAMAT HAHAHAHAH: [ eto ](https://twitter.com/deedienamic/status/1195573075649032192?s=20). 
> 
> Also, baka gusto niyo pa lalong sumaya. Ito yung video na sumasayaw si Yibo sa budots. Hindi 'to nilapatan lamang ng budots. AS IN LEGIT BUDOTS YAN. Nauso daw kasi sa kanila yung bisayang budots noon HAHAHAHAH: [ eto lol ](https://twitter.com/_halfbloom/status/1155770427228053505?s=20)
> 
> Pakinggan niyo na rin yung First Love ni Repablikan. Ang galing ng plot twist. Nasa title ko na. :))))))
> 
> Di ako ganun kagaling gumamit ng Filipino kaya sorry kung nairita kayo sa paraan ko ng pananalita.
> 
> I LOVE BJYX THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME DRIVE IN LIFE
> 
> Gaguhan tayo in the comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
